


A New Kind of Hunger

by BrightEyes160



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Soft Dom Venom, Tentacles, Venom Rides Eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyes160/pseuds/BrightEyes160
Summary: Eddie is having issues figuring out how he feels about being in a relationship with Venom.Venom is finding that there are different ways to sate their hunger.After the rocket explosion, after the Life Foundation. There is finally a measure of peace.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "DESIRE, I'm hungry  
> I hope you feed me  
> how do you want me, how do you want me?"
> 
> Desire by Meg Myers
> 
> "But you don't know what hell you put me through  
> To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you  
> To feel your weight in arms I'd never use  
> It's the god that heroin prays to"
> 
> To Be Alone by Hozier

Eddie wakes up to a white ceiling. The smell of disinfectant hits like a punch. _Am I in the hospital?_

He tries to move, but he feels exhausted. The last thing he remembers is the explosion, fire raining down from above. And venom, venom protecting him from it. “V, are you here buddy?”

 **Yes, hungry.** Venom's voice is barely a whisper. Then he feels a tickling in his hand. It's venom's black, weeping form. Coming out from his hand, wrapping all the way around it, but just barely. Like he doesn't have quite enough strength. Eddie's stomach grumbles loudly. “Me too V.”

It isn't long before a nurse comes to check on him. She calls in the doctor, who tells him that he's very lucky to be alive. A coast guard got to him before he got carried away by the ocean. It's all a blur to Eddie, darkness and cold water.

The nurse asks him if he's hungry. He's allowed to order a normal sized portion, no blue rare steak. The nurse snarkily remarks that hospital food isn't a five star restaurant. Venom grumbles about dead meat while Eddie eats the crappy hospital food.

“Hey V. If they took our blood are they gonna know about you?” Eddie stares out the window.

**Most likely, no. We stayed by your heart. Not in your blood.**

“Okay...well at least we don't have to worry about becoming a human lab rat.” He strokes the tendril coming out of his hand.

Eddie sits up, then almost doubles over as his stomach clenches. “Ugh, not again.”

**We need to get out Eddie. We are hungry.**

“I know buddy.”

**Why do you call us that? Buddy.**

“I dunno, just feels right?” Eddie shrugs.

**Thought we were more than just “friends.”**

Eddie hasn't really thought about it. Never really processed the feelings. He knows he feels more for Venom than almost anyone. Maybe even Annie. But it scares him deep down, to be in love with an alien.

**We are Klyntar.**

“God, you can hear me thinking?” Eddie sighs.

**Also not god.**

Eddie grumbles. “I wasn't calling you 'God.' It's an expression.” He hears the door to his room open.

**Oh.**

“Oh my god, Eddie are you okay?” Annie's voice is a comforting sound to him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Really. Just...hungry. And you know hospitals, their food is terrible. I asked for blue rare, but I got well-done.”

Annie looks at him, a worried expression appearing in her smile. “Well it isn't a five star restaurant Eddie.”

“Yeah, that's what the nurse said too.”

Annie laughs. “I'll get you out of here. I just need to get your discharge papers signed.”

As Eddie and Annie leave the hospital he can't help but wonder what the bill is going to cost. Last time he went to the hospital for a broken finger it was over two thousand dollars.

Annie drives Eddie back to her place. She already had a guest room set up for him. Eddie refused, but Venom convinced him that it would be safer for them. Since Venom isn't strong enough to protect both of them. Eddie isn't sure whether the Life Foundation is coming for them, or if it died with Carlton Drake.

Walking up the steps into their old place brings back memories. Memories Eddie would prefer to forget. Back then he didn't know how good he had it. But he knows now.

“Make yourself at home.” Annie starts putting groceries away. “I bought some fresh steaks for you two. I know your diet's changed.”

Eddie can't bear to think about that time in the restaurant. Bathing in the lobster tank and chomping into a crustacean. Ranting about how the meat they served is “dead.”

“Thanks. You really didn't have to Annie.” Eddie says.

“Well I mean, if it's between that, or you eating people. I don't mind paying for all this.” She gestures to several packages of steak.

**Can we eat it now?**

“V, no we can't eat it right now. It's not cooked. We'll have it later, for dinner.” Eddie facepalms.

 **Why not now? We're hungry.** Venom's voice almost sounds pouty. Eddies stomach growls loudly.

Annie looks surprised. “I mean, I can cook right now. I took the rest of the day off.”

“No, really it's fine.”

“Please Eddie, just let me take care of you. You're still recovering.”

**Annie is right. Eat now, feel better.**

“Alright. I...really can't thank you enough.” Eddie scratches his head awkwardly.

Annie gives Eddie a hug. “Go upstairs, get into bed, and rest. I set up a TV in there so you'll have something to do. Food should be ready in an hour, I'll come get you.”

The guest room is nicer than it was when they were together. Instead of being a pile of clutter, it's neat and actually looks lived in. Eddie lays down on the bed, spreading his arms wide. He sighs loudly. Finally satisfied at being home. Happy that V is still with him.

Eddie feels something move on his left hand. It's Venom's appendage wrapped around his finger, like a ring. It's on his fourth finger, like a wedding ring. Eddie rolls his eyes. “V, we aren't married.”

**You're mine.**

“What am I gonna do with you?” Eddie sighs.

**Feed me.**

Eddie laughs. He senses the joking manner V said that in. While he doesn't know what V is thinking, he knows how he's feeling. He can sense V's intentions. He holds out his left hand, and a small black bubble with white spots for eyes slinks out.

**Hi. I can hear you think. You don't need to speak out loud. It makes us look...crazy.**

_I guess you're right. Though there was that one time, with the lobster tank._

**I was hungry. And yes, we did look crazy.** Venom chuckles.

Eddie strokes small venom in his hand. He's roughly the size of a quarter. Venom seems to enjoy being scritched. “Let's see what's on TV.” Eddie picks up the remote and goes through the channels. “It's been ages since I watched TV. I usually just watch Netflix.”

Eddie's watching the news. Surprisingly he isn't on it, there's just blurry videos of the Life Foundation rocket exploding over San Francisco Harbour. Without reason, he starts to feel his lower parts getting warm, and hard. _Not now._ Eddie sighs. He realizes it's been awhile.

He was in the hospital for two days after the explosion almost killed him and Venom. He can't even remember the last time he sated his lustful urges. He thinks back. _Probably before I even met V. Wow, it's been that long._ A twinge pulls him out of his thoughts. His cock strains against his jeans.

**Eddie. What is happening? It feels...strange.**

_V do you know about human mating?_

**No.**

_Oh geez. Well, I guess I'll have to teach you._

Eddie changes to an adult channel. He figured Annie would've removed all of those when he left. But surprisingly she's still paying for them. He remembers when they would watch porn together, and try out new things. How soft and warm she was, and how he'd tickle her and they'd wrestle.

**Tickling? Is that how humans reproduce?**

_No V. Just...watch._ Eddie feels his face grow hot. He starts stroking his dick without realizing.

They continue watching the show. Eddie turns it down a bit more so Annie doesn't hear. A bald man comes over to fix a woman's washing machine. But she ends up getting stuck in it. She's wearing a short skirt and her ass is showing underneath it. The man rubs her cunt before putting his fingers in, followed by his dick.

Eddie pulls off his pants, and tosses them on the floor. Next his shirt. He looks around for tissues, and finds some on the endtable. _Annie knows me too well._

V is on Eddies thigh, watching the TV.

_Venom, this might get kinda weird. For...well both of us._

**We feel good Eddie.**

_That is not the reassurance I was looking for._ It's so embarrassing, but his body craves release so much. It's weird, but this is his life now with Venom. _Fuck it._ He strokes himself, watching the show.

**Let us try. Make you feel good, make us feel good.**

_V wait- Oh, OH, FUCK_. A black tendril wraps around Eddie's shaft and starts pumping his cock up and down. Pre is dribbling out from under his foreskin. _Oh, yes V. Just like that._

**I feel...stronger? Dopamine, Oxytocin, Vassopressin.**

Eddie's sounds grow louder.

 **Annie will hear us.** Eddie feels a tendril snake up and into his mouth. It grows thick enough to silence his loud sounds of pleasure.

On the TV, the plumber cums ropes onto the woman's ass. Eddie can feel V getting mischievous ideas.

Another tendril circles Eddie's butthole. **It feels good in here. Maybe, if I...**

The tendril pushes inside Eddie. Pushing into his Prostate. Eddie feels himself pushed over the edge. Only to be denied release. A tendril squeezes the base of his cock hard enough to stop him from cumming.

 _Fuck. V, I was so close. Why did you do that?_ Eddie wonders if this is really happening. Tentacle up his ass, V stroking his cock to completion.

**I need more time. More chemicals. I can heal us.**

_I need to cum._ Eddie's headvoice sounds exasperated. Desperate to finish. He feels his heartbeat in his cock.

 **Don't worry sweetheart, you will.** As V says that, a smaller, slimmer version of Venom begins to form on top of Eddie. With wide hips, a plump ass, and modestly sized breasts.

Eddie takes in the beauty of the jet black feminine V. He feels himself inside V, but he also feels V inside him. He feels the urge to flip V over and fuck them into the bed.

V's voice is much softer, more feminine, but raspy. **That's not how this is going to go.**

Eddie whimpers through the tendril in his mouth. Where V is connected to Eddie, Eddie notices that the inside lips of their pussy is pink, just like Venom's tongue. Eddie feels himself twitch inside them. V forms legs on either side of Eddie.

Venom waits until they're sure Eddie isn't going to cum in one stroke. Calculating how much more they need to heal properly. When they're sure Eddie is prepared, they remove their cock ring tendril, as well as the one in his mouth.

Eddie suddenly feels the urge to kiss them. It's so new and confusing to him. But he decides to go with it. _V, kiss me?_

V leans over and carefully slides their tongue into Eddie's mouth. Just a little so it isn't gross. Their teeth are smaller, and they have lips now. Eddie kisses them deeply, bucking his hips into their soft cunt.

_How did you make this body?_

**I bonded with Annie. I gained an understanding of this type of body from her.**

_Well, it's fantastic V. You feel so good._

**It's not everyday that you get to be inside me.** Venom chuckles out loud. They grind their hips down, working up a rhythm. Eddie feels their tightness, their need. Gripping onto his dick, wanting more and more of him. A primal need fills Eddie's thoughts, he wants to cum inside them. To make them his.

Eddie grasps V's thick hips, thrusting up a bit. V's head pulls back, clearly feeling it pushing against their g spot. **Ugh, Eddie. Just like that. Make us...make us cum. I can feel what you feel.**

Eddie also starts to feel it. Their minds growing closer. He feels his own cock buried deep inside himself. As though it's in a phantom part of him that isn't really there. Eddie grips onto V, his arms around their slender body. Eddie's hips thrusting hard, upwards, over and over.

 _Love, I'm gonna-_ Eddie grunts. It's like he hits the edge, and everything disappears for a second.

Eddie's cumming, but it doesn't stop. It feels like he's shooting a month's worth of cum between V's bright pink pussy lips. He looks down to find cum seeping out from where they're connected. Globs of it ooze out of their cunt, marking them as Eddie's. _Ugh, m-mine._ Eddie can hear V's moans their their bond, their gravelly voice. **All yours Eddie. Mmmf.** Their tongue hangs out lazily, and their eyes are small white slits.

Eddie isn't sure when they're going to stop cumming together. It comes in pulsating waves, slowing down gradually. Eddie feels the heat of V's slick cunt. The last couple spurts feel intense. He pulls V's hips down onto his dick, trying to force his seed deeper in Venom.

Eddie's panting. _Did you enjoy yourself?_

V cuddles up to Eddie. **We did. I'm glad I chose to stay here with you Eddie.**

Eddie wraps his arms around them, still deep inside them. He kisses them, and feels content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame is rekindled, while Eddie and Venom's flame is still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters I'm doing for this. But as long as I'm into the ship, I'll keep writing. I tend to get focused on one ship, and then get bored after awhile. So don't expect me to update regularly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eddie wakes to the sound of knocking and Annie's voice calling. At first he doesn't realize where he is. But he notices the floral theme of the room, and it comes back to him. He notices that Venom is spread over him like a blanket. Eddie answers Anne. She's calling him because the food is ready.

“Hey V, wake up.” Eddie rubs the black fluid covering him. It's woven with inky black strands, overlapping on each other.

 **Are here. We don't sleep. Just like being close to you.** Eddie feels venom pull closer to his skin. Like a giant blanket hugging him. It feels like the leather pants he wears on his bike.

“Me too. But we should go get food.”

 **But I want to stay like this.** Venom's whimpers.

“We need to get dressed.” Eddie sits up, V shrinks away until they're just a small head coming out of Eddie's shoulder. Their mouth is sad and pouty. Eddie puts on his underwear, and then his pants.

**I could be your t-shirt.**

Eddie blushes. “I don't think that would be appropriate.”

**Promise we won't do anything weird. Just want to be close to Eddie.**

“You promise?” Eddie looks at V skeptically.

 **We promise. Cross our heart and hope to die.** Eddie cringes because of how cutesy Venom is being.

Eddie is pulling on his socks. As he does that, Venom seeps out of his skin, forming thing webbed strands that look like black fabric. Eddie touches it, testing the quality of the illusion. It's soft, and not at all sticky. He's sure that people couldn't tell that his shirt is really V's form.

**Do we make a good shirt?**

_Yes you do. You're very soft._

**We are not soft! We are strong.**

Eddie wraps his arms around himself. _That's true. But I know how soft you can be._ He feels a burst of warmth coming from V, who doesn't reply.

Eddie takes a look around the room. Admiring how well put together it is. It's definitely not him. His place is a disaster, and it suits him. Even if he doesn't like it. Annie's is clean and without clutter.

He opens the door and Annie is waiting near the stairs.

“Oh, hey...I uh. Didn't know you were there...” Eddie says.

“You were talking with him right?” Annie asks.

Eddie feels suddenly uncomfortable when Annie calls V “him.”

**We are not male Eddie.**

_We'll talk about this later V._

“Yeah. I was talking to Venom.” Eddie replies. Then gives an awkward smile.

“Ah. Just checking.” Anne says.

They go downstairs and Annie already has the table set up. But at Annie's place there's only a bowl.

Annie notices Eddie looking at it and says, “I'm not very hungry. So I'll just have some salad.”

The entire kitchen and dining room smell like steak and potatoes. Eddie dishes up a plate of food and takes a seat at his place at the table. Eddie and Annie eat. Every so often Annie wants to say something, but isn't able to. Eddie isn't sure what to say. He isn't sure how much she must know about Venom. Since she bonded with them briefly so they could find Eddie and get back to him. He knows that Venom can share thoughts, but he doesn't know how much Venom chose to share.

_Hey V, I was wondering. How much does Annie know?_

**We were waiting for you to ask that. She knows many things. When Klyntar bond with a host, they share their memories.**

_So why didn't you share yours with me when we bonded?_

**We chose not to. So we resisted. We did not want to scare you. Our planet is not like yours.**

_Makes sense. Wouldn't want me having nightmares about alien tentacles covered in teeth._

**Worse things than that Eddie.**

It's strange to Eddie that he's able to talk to Venom while eating. He also can't help but feel strange, since he's eating so much, so quickly. But his body needs it to recover. The steak Annie cooked for him makes a red puddle on his plate. He's surprised to find that his tastes are different with Venom being bonded to him.

He's trying his best not to think about how much Annie knows. If Venom bonded with him, and then her. It could be very awkward. He still has feelings for her. Even if he doesn't want them. He can't move on.

Annie breaks their silence, “where did you get that shirt?” Annie reaches over to touch it.

“Oh, uh...it's V.” Eddie says.

“V got that for you?” Annie sounds confused.

“I mean my shirt is Venom.”

“OH...sorry...I didn't mean to touch you.”

A small head forms out of the shirt. Making a velvet looking Venom face.

“ **It's okay Annie.** ” Venom's voice is quieter than normal. Eddie knows that they're trying not to scare Anne. But still, it is a bit strange seeing a shirt come to life.

“Um. Hi V.” Annie says.

“ **Hello.** ”

Eddie continues eating. V sits comfortably on his shoulder, growing out of his shirt. Eddie cuts off a piece of steak and gives it to V.

V eats it in one bite without chewing. Venom smiles appreciatively.

“ **Annie, you called me 'him' earlier. But we are not male.** ” Venom says.

“V, I don't think this is really time for a discussion like that.” Eddie interjects.

Annie looks like she wants to say something.

“ **Klyntar reproduce asexually. We do not have have sexual organs.** ”

Eddie wants to hide. It's such an awkward topic.

“I...didn't know that.” Anne replies.

“ **Eddie likes sex. So we like it.** ” Venom smiles.

Annie can't help but giggle. “That's too much information V.”

Eddie almost chokes on a piece of steak. He starts coughing loudly. And spits the piece out.

“V. We don't talk about that here! It's embarassing.” Eddie says.

“ **But it's true. We do like-”** Before Venom can say it, Eddie's hand covers their mouth.

“I'm really sorry Annie. V doesn't understand human customs.”

A black strand forms and pulls Eddie's hand away, grasping it so it can't cover V's mouth again.

“It's alright.” Annie says. She's blushing though. And nervously rubbing her other arm.

V glares at Eddie. “ **Do that again and I will bite our hand.”**

“You wouldn't do that. It would hurt you.” Eddie replies.

“ **Only a little.** ”

Eddie sighs.

Suddenly Eddie starts feeling like he's becoming too much for Annie. He doesn't want V to make her feel uncomfortable. And Eddie doesn't want to be a burden on her. Even if he did go through a very stressful event. It wasn't so much the rocket explosion, as it was almost losing V.

“I'm sorry Annie. I'll only be here for a day, at most. I'll go home tomorrow.” Eddie says.

“It's okay if you want to stay longer. I'd be happy to entertain you and V.”

Eddie can feel V's intentions. They have a burning quality to them. _What are you hiding V?_

**Annie still likes you. She won't say it. But she does.**

“Uh. Well, I really should only stay for a couple of days. I need to check in with my boss.” Eddie says matter of fact. He knows that using work as an excuse should be enough.

Annie looks a bit disappointed at that.

The three of them watch a movie together. Venom demanded that they watch Saw. One movie turned into two. Now they're watching the second in the series. And Venom has been telling Eddie different ways they could escape Jigsaw's traps. At first it was amusing, but V's smugness about being stronger and smarter is starting to grate on him.

Annie's been looking over at Eddie a lot. There's a weird tension. Even when they are speaking.

“So where's Dan? Shouldn't he be home?” Eddie says.

“Nightshift.”

“That sucks.” The words practically slip out of Eddie's mouth.

“Mmhm.” Annie nods. She sips her glass of white wine. “There's beer in the fridge. It's Heineken. Probably not your favourite.”

“I would, but V doesn't like it when I drink. They tell me it's melting my liver.”

“ **Our liver.** ” Venom interjects.

“Right, our liver.”

Eddie hasn't had a beer in weeks. He's been craving one. _Being sober sucks._ V won't let him drink though, and they explained what it does to his liver in detail. Since then, Eddie's been resisting getting his buzz on. But the urge is still there. Eddie didn't even notice until now that near his stomach, Venom's arms are around him, as though they're underneath his shirt. They're smaller than Venom's usual arms, but still have blunted claws and large hands.

“I've been um...meaning to ask.” Annie pauses to gather her thoughts. “Are you two friends? Or is this a roommate situation?”

“Roommates.” Eddie replies without missing a beat.

Almost as quickly, Venom responds. “ **Partners.** ”

Annie sips her wine through a smile. “Seems like you two aren't on the same page.”

“I-” Eddie is cut off.

“ **Eddie. Why is it that you called me 'love.** ” Venom says. “ **When we were-** ”

“Don't bring that up V.” Eddie interjects. He feels the intensity of his flushed cheeks. “Annie doesn't want to hear that.”

“Let V speak.” Annie says. She's smirking.

“ **Fine Eddie. I won't talk about that.** ”

At this point none of them are really watching the movie. And the weird tension between them hasn't dissipated, it's growing.

“Venom, remember when we kissed Eddie?” Annie says.

_What is this conversation? Why?_

Venom chuckles in their head.

“ **Yes. We said it was the fastest way to bond.** ”

“Is that true?” Annie asks.

“ **Yes. But there are other ways that would also suffice. We just wanted to kiss him.** ”

Annie blushes at that. Eddie can't help but wonder if “we” means Annie AND Venom, or just Venom. Venom did say to Eddie that Annie still has feelings. Is this what they meant? _Even if she does still like me. I can't. I can't do something that cruel to Dan. Even if he is a bit of a dick. He did help me._

“I, I think it's probably time for us to go to bed Annie.” Eddie stands up to leave. Only his feet won't move. “V. Please let me go.” Eddie looks stupid trying to move feet that refuse to budge.

“ **Tell her Eddie.** ”

“Tell her what V?” Eddie sounds exasperated.

“ **How you feel. She already knows.** ”

Eddie lets out a long moaning sigh. “Annie. I-” Eddie stops. Unable to say the words.

“ **Say it.** ”

“Annie, I still have feelings for you. Not just...friend love feelings. Like romantic feelings. I miss what we had. And I don't expect anything to change from me saying this.” Eddie feels relieved.

She regards Eddie with warm eyes, “I know. V showed me. That's why I let them bond with me to get back to you. I saw how much they care for you. And I guess, I couldn't bear to see you separated from them. You seemed so happy together. V showed me all of their memories of you.”

“So, you're not mad?”

“No I'm not mad.” Annie replies. “If I'm being honest. I was thinking of breaking up with Dan. I'm not sure if I like the hours he works. He has a big heart, but he's...well...boring? When V bonded with me, it reminded me of you. Even if we didn't do a lot together. The camping trips we had are memories I still hold close to my heart.”

“Okay. Thanks for telling me.” Eddie isn't sure what else to say. He's still coming to terms with being in love with V.

“Are you okay? I know it's a lot. But I hope you consider...er, well, things?” Annie says.

“I will. And, I do love you Annie. But, we still shouldn't do anything friends wouldn't do.”

Annie walks over to Eddie, cups his face in her hand and kisses him. He smells the alcohol on her breath, tastes the wine on her tongue. “We shouldn't.” Eddie starts to say. But Annie presses her lips back to his. It's like his brain turns off. It's just pure pleasure.

Annie pulls back from him.

“I really want to...do more with you. But I can't.” Eddie says.

Annie nods. “I understand.” She looks a bit deflated. “I'd like to sleep with you tonight, if that's alright. We don't have to do anything. I just miss sleeping with someone.”

**Come on Eddie. She's so cute. We want to be close with her too.**

“Uh. V wants to as well. If that's okay. But what about Dan? Won't he be back tomorrow?”

“Dan won't be back. His shift goes for another two days.” Annie replies. “And I don't mind if V is around. I like them.” Annie's smile is adorable. Her cheeks are red from a mixture of kissing, and the wine.

Eddie nods.

“Can I request something?” Annie says.

“Sure.”

“Could you carry me. I'm a little bit too tipsy.”

 **Annie does look very buzzed. And very small.** Eddie can't help but think of V as having those human instincts to protect things that are much smaller and softer. Eddie wonders if his human is rubbing off on V.

Eddie's voice suddenly has the deeper undertones of Venom, “Sure. We'll carry you.” Eddie feels the control of his body split between the two of them. Like looking through two lenses at once. Black tendrils creep down his arms. It isn't necessary. Eddie's body is already stronger because of V, with or without V covering him like a suit. But V wants to carry Annie as well.

Venom-Eddie carefully swings Annie up into their arms. Their hand on her thigh. She makes a startled sound, and slides her arms around their neck. “Where do you want to sleep?” Annie says.

They carry her upstairs toward the bedrooms. “Our room is nice.”

She feels soft and warm in their arms. One of their hands is holding onto her leg. They feel their cock twitch because of her softness. It sends a jolt of electricity through them.

**Eddie, we want her so bad. We want to make her feel good.**

_I know V. But we can't, not right now. When she isn't with Dan it'll be okay._

Venom sighs, and they sigh out loud.

“Something wrong?” Annie asks. Venom-Eddie places her gently onto their bed.

“ **We want you. But we cannot. Because we do not want to hurt Dan's feelings.** ” They say.

“Ah. Well, is kissing okay?”

“ **Yes.** ”

Venom-Eddie's mouth makes contact with Annie's, and as they kiss and brush lips, their mouth turns into Venom's mouth. Their long tongue strokes against Annie's. Venom can taste her arousal through her scent, and the chemicals in her mouth.

“Mmm.” Annie moans. Venom's tongue still probing hers. “Ah!” Is the sound she makes when Venom licks her cheek. She looks up at them timidly. Venom is hulking, rippling with jet black muscles.

“ **Do we scare you?** ”

“Maybe a little. But...that's also kind of sexy. If I'm being honest.” Annie says.

Venom growls softly in acknowledgement. They place themselves between her legs, and gently grind their hips between hers. A moment later, their face opens to reveal Eddie's face. “V, we can't.”

“ **Oh. We're sorry. Didn't realize what we were doing.** ” Venom says. They seep back into their shared body, leaving behind a shirtless Eddie.

“Sorry about that.” Eddie says. Scratching his head.

“Are they always that much of a tease?” She asks. Eddie blushes thinking about how earlier, Venom edged him by squeezing him so he couldn't cum.

“Uh. Yes.” Eddie replies.

Annie smiles. Eddie can't help but notice that he hasn't seen her genuinely smile until now. Not since they broke up. Annie takes her clothes off, leaving her underwear on, but not her bra. Eddie doesn't mind, it isn't like he hasn't seen her naked before. They were so close at one point that they always left the bathroom door open.

Eddie curls up behind Annie. “I missed this.”

Annie holds onto Eddie's wrist. “Me too.”

**Can I join?**

“V wants to know if they can join. It might get a little strange for you. Since V likes to cuddle me with their tendrils.”

“Sure. V can join.” She says. She yawns.

Black tendrils extend out of Eddie's back, forming criss crossing strands that hug both Annie and Eddie tightly. But not enough to feel like they can't move. Annie's fingers stroke Eddie's wrist. And Eddie holds onto one of V's tendrils, which is wrapped around his hand.

Eddie is still turned on because of Venom's grinding on Annie. But he thinks about his childhood and his grandmother. Eventually his sexual urges fade. He falls asleep quickly, and for once, without feeling sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I really appreciate those. <3


End file.
